The 2005 UK Winter Tour Championships: Round 3 - Macclesfield
The 2005 UK Winter Tour Championships: Round 3 - Macclesfield '''was the third qualifier show for the UK Championships 2005 hosted by Roaming Robots also doubled as the Winter Tour. It gave robots a chance to earn points for a place in the finals at Folkestone at the end of the year. The event was held at the Macclesfield Leisure Centre, Macclesfield on 16th October 2005. Competitors The following 10 competitors took part in the qualifier battles of the show. Battles Ripper (5) Vs Edge Hog Both robots came in with Edge Hog missing its target with the axe and Ripper missing its first flip and turning itself over. Ripper did get the next attack right by flipping Edge Hog over but Edge Hog self-righted. Ripper then flipped Edge Hog again and came at it trying to get the local robot to the event out the arena, but it couldn't. Edge Hog struggled to find a chance to land its axe on Ripper as it kept coming at Edge Hog flipping it over every now and again. Ripper flipped Edge Hog over near the wall and tried to get it out the arena again nearly succeeding as it balanced on the rails and fell back in. Finally, after a lot more failed attempts at managing, Ripper made it and earned points. Winner: '''Ripper 8645T Vs Big Nipper (2) 8645T got the first flip in on Big Nipper which didn't do it any harm as it can run any way-up. After a few failed flips, 8645T activated the pit and chased Big Nipper around the arena before getting under it and throwing it out the arena. Winner: 8645T Chompalot Vs Velocirippa Both robots came out but Velocirippa smashed against the wall. After some neat driving Chompalot grabbed Velocirippa in his jaws. After Lifting him up Chompalot then proceed to drop Velocirippa and push him around the arena.Velocirippa then pushed the pit release button and Champalot grasped him and put him into the pit. Winner: Chompalot Terrorhurtz (1) Vs Kan-Opener Terrorhurtz dominated the fight giving Kan-Opener a lot blows with the axe, but Kan-Openers armour stood up to the attacks from the defending champion. Kan-Opener fought back managing to grab hold of Terrorhurtz from the side, but Terrorhurtz kept hitting Kan-Opener and the axe-wielding robot broke free from Kan-Openers jaws. Terrorhurtz then chased Kan-Opener on giving it more axe blows which disabled Kan-Openers weaponry by knocking out the pins for the weapon mechanism of Kan-Opener. Terrorhurtz was perched on top of Kan-Openers immobilised jaws in the corner and both stopped moving and the battle had to be stopped. In the rematch, Kan-Opener was defenseless and had to run away to avoid further damage, even though Terrorhurtz didn't preceed to do this, the Judges decision was easy. Winner: Terrorhurtz Ewe 2 (3) Vs Tanto After some good driving with Ewe 2 trying to get underneath and Tanto pushing around. After pressing the pit release button Tanto is fliped over making the wedge useless. After a couple of flips from Ewe 2 and slams into the wall by Tanto it goes to the Judges who rule in favour of Tanto. Winner: Tanto